Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a gimbal handheld holder.
Description of Related Arts
Existing handheld gimbals are only hand-held and unable to be controlled. A camera is placed on the gimbal, so it is required for a control device to control the gimbal for achieving shooting without a dead angle, so as to accurately adjust the photographing angle. Moreover, no support portion is provided in the existing handheld gimbals, so that the handheld gimbals are unable to be placed on ground or a plane while being connected, thus the usage and the installation are inconvenient.